


La fierté des Malfoy

by chonaku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: Lucius était fier de tout ce qu'il était, sa famille, sa magie, ses cheveux, son paon.





	La fierté des Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts).



Lucius était fier. De son nom, de son prestige, de la blondeur de ses cheveux qu’il portait toujours assez long pour qu’ils soient remarquables. Quand il voyait un Inférieur, il faisait cette mine dédaigneuse pour leur montrer à quel point il était au-dessus d’eux. Les Malfoy ne s’agenouillaient devant personne. Bon, sauf les Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Évidemment, ce n’était pas une preuve de faiblesse, mais d’intelligence. Les Malfoy n’étaient pas faibles et surtout pas Lucius Malfoy. Lucius était grand, beau et fort, rusé à l’extrême, le produit parfait d’une longue lignée sans tâche. Non, Lucius ne s’abaissait devant personne.   
C’est juste que Pea Pea s’était blessé à la patte et qu’il ne voulait pas risquer qu’on blesse son paon. Le personnel n’était plus ce qu’il était de nos jours, il en valait de même pour les esclaves. Cet abruti de Dobby avait de la chance d’être le préféré de son fils pour une obscure raison. Le paon roucoula et Lucius le caressa en chuchotant qu’il était là. Pea Pea était un paon aussi magnifique que son maitre et il méritait toute son attention. 

Enfin, ce fut ce qu’il pensa avant que l’oiseau eut l’idée saugrenue de prendre dans son bec les mèches de cheveux et de tirer : 

\- Non, Pea Pea, mon mullet ! J’ai fait mon brushing ce matin !


End file.
